I Love the Way She Moves
by Victatious-Scriptor
Summary: Oh she's such a vixen; every move she makes hypnotizes him yet frustrates him at the same time, but he can't touch her... Not yet. Not until he makes her beg for him...


**Author's Note: ****_Something I started a while ago. I might draw this one out a bit, see where it goes. Although the rating may be changed later; if you know what I mean. ._**

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own any of the characters in this big booty production. I own the plot and my chocolate milkshake though!_**

* * *

She never flustered over him, never looked his way unless she had to serve him, and never thought twice about scolding him or punishing him with one of those damn books. There was something about this maid that made Soul Eater Evans want to ravish her and keep her all to himself. He did everything in his power to annoy her just for her undivided attention.

Sure she has no boobs, but everything else makes up for that just fine. Those long, creamy legs… That short skirt which rose up just the slightest inch every time she bent down or reached up for something… How she always wore her hair in pigtails, oh how he just wanted to rip those out and run his fingers through her long, dirty blond tresses… And don't even get him started on those brilliant emerald eyes that expressed all her emotions oh-so clearly. Yes, she was his ideal woman. It didn't matter that she worked for him and wasn't high-class, he still wanted her.

It all started about a month ago, when Soul's mother introduced a new worker into the house-hold.

"This is Maka Albarn." His mother said, motioning to the maid with her head bowed. "She will be serving under you Soul. Maka, this will be your master from here on. You will attend to his every need, within reason." She added the last bit with a side-look at Soul, knowing his reputation among all the other maids.

Maka walked up to Soul, looked him up and down then said "Pleased to meet you master." with a smile and a tilt of her head. Soul smirked, flashing his sharp teeth.

"Pleasure's mine, sweet cheeks." He replied. Maka's smile faltered just the slightest, but she managed to fix it before anyone noticed.

Suddenly Mrs. Evans clapped her hands. "Well, your father and I have to be on our way Soul. We have a business party to attend. I expect you to have given Maka a tour of the place and get her started on some work by the time I get back."

"Yeah… Whatever." Soul replied grumpily.

"Have a safe trip Miss Evans." Maka bowed politely.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Evans were out of the house, the game was on. "So, where would you like the tour to begin sweet cheeks?" Soul grinned wickedly at Maka. That's when the polite act was dropped.

"Call me 'sweet cheeks' one more time and you'll regret it for the rest of your life Soul Evans." Maka sneered.

Soul was a bit taken back by the change in personality. "Whoa, some one's a bit feisty… I like it." he winked.

"Test me if you want to, master." Maka warned, emphasizing the last word. "I'd like to start with my living quarters and work our way around from there." she said, answering his earlier question.

* * *

To say the house was luxurious would've been an understatement. It had a classical theme to it, although that was to be expected from a family of such high-class musicians. Maka had to admit that her favorite room in the house was the one that harbored a beautiful grand piano; it was sleek black and seemed to be polished every day. The room itself was a beauty as well; black and burgundy checkered marble floors, burgundy walls accompanied by black vertical lines, and pale black curtains with gold trimmings. She honestly wondered if the room was ever used, the aura of it seemed so calm and undisturbed.

"Is there any work you'd like me to do?" Maka asked coming from her musings.

"Hm... Not at the moment." Soul replied "I guess you can get acquainted with the other maids until I can put you to good use."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****_My apologies for the shortness. I promise to make most of the other chapters long, so please bear with me. You have no idea how many beatings I've received to continue this story. . It hurts! _**


End file.
